Country Boy
by AlCalavicci
Summary: Sam leaps into a small town


Disclaimer: Sam, Al, or the Quantum Leap name are not owned or Affiliated with me. Zeek is a family friend and Jim is my Dad none of this is base on fact except there hometown is the town of Concrete.  
  
The Sky was spinning on Sam he could feel a boat rocking finally he came into focus. A young man was in front of him. "Zeek you all right the bank doesn't need someone like that running it.  
  
Theorizing that one could time travel within his own life time doctor Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished he awoke to find himself in the past facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better his only guide on this journey is Al an observer from his own time who appears in the form of a hologram the only Sam can see or hear and so Doctor Beckett find himself leaping from life to life putting right what once went wrong and hoping each day that his next leap will be the leap home.  
  
"Zeek what's wrong with ya you caught 12 fish the first 5 hours and none the second." The young man said "Oh a don't know guess they weren't biting." Sam or Zeek said. "Let's go ride the buckets." Sam looked up and saw buckets of Limestone being carried away."Oh boy."Sam very reluctantly rode. The young man suggested they go to Hal's Sam replied "Oh ya Hal would probably like that" The young man looked puzzled finally he said Hal's it's a Restaurant you should know that your dad handles their finances." "Oh ya Hal's I know." Sam said in a voice like actually knew.  
  
Sam got to Hal's after a long walk the only thing he knew is he lived in an old just plain town his name was Zeek and his dad ran the bank. The imaging chamber opened behind him Al came out. "I gotta go use the bathroom." Sam said like he had been holding it for long time. "Al this isn't that bad of a leap what do I got to do." "Well, it appears your name is Walter Dudley Ross The Third but people call you Zeek for short. Your friend is Jim Schrader who recently graduated you however haven't. Your in Concrete Ziggy don't give me it's old name oh Concrete Washington it's September 1973. "Al what do I have to do." Al replied "Well there's a 48.5 percent chance you have to Ziggy why you going caca I lost my connection Sam I'll be back." Al left through the chamber.  
  
He got onion rings at Hal's and left. He noticed Concrete was being logged the town was extremely small. Sam also noticed many old timers there. Shotguns on all porches probably not loaded all doors wide open obviously a low crime rate town. No killers, robbers, no crime at all. Real football based town. Sam finally got home. "where do you think your going young man?" an older woman asked "to sleep," Sam replied. "Boy you better eat your supper," the woman said in a threatening but calm manner. Sam ate and then he got some shut eye as they referred to it.  
  
Al finally came back he saw Sam asleep. He thought about how calm he looked then yelled at the top of his lung "SAM!" Sam quickly woke up "what," he whispered." Ziggy says there's sixty no wait 73.7 percent chance your here to persuade Jim to go to college now not later." "Why doesn't he just go now?" Sam asked "Because he enlists."Al answered. "He doesn't die does he?" Sam asked quite scared of the answer."Most definitely not." Al answered. He just ends up at a bad, dangerous job because he has no extended education." "I thought you said he goes later." "Well, ya but he's to old to stay with anybody and cannot afford rent so he drops out." Al answered. " OK but let me sleep tonight," " He enlists on Saturday and today is Sunday and you can't really do anything tonight so you got 5 days." Al told Sam.  
  
He awoke at about 6 o'clock. He went to the kitchen "Um something sure smells good Mom." Sam complimented Zeeks mom. He sat down and ate. Zeeks Mom watched him carefully. Then finally she said it "Zeek you are not eating like a slob today." Sam replied "Well I guess I just feeling like a new person." "Boy you better get to school." Zeeks dad who went by Walter reminded him. "Oh ya I better get ready for the bus." Sam said dramatically. " Zeeks mom looked confused "What bus are you talking about you walk."  
  
Sam had know idea where he was high school was no where around him. The Imaging Chamber opened and Al came out. "97. 66 percent probability your here to get Jim to go to college." "Al do you know how to get to high School," " Well besides passing middle take left then keep going ahead three more and a right it should be right there."  
  
Sam swept through the time before 1st period easily. In first period his foreign language was GRAMMAR the old timers taught them wrong. Next period was Math another easy class for Sam. Third Period was shop an extremely easy class for Zeek but Sam on the other hand struggled a bit. Fourth period Was writing Sam swept straight through it. 5th period was World history Sam knew a lot about history. Last was Science Sam corrected the teacher one to many times and ended up getting yelled at even though Sam was right the Teacher was right for that time.  
  
Jim was gone for 4 Days Sam was in trouble but twelve hours before Jim enlists Sam saw him. Sam said in a heart broken manner "Jim I know your going to enlist but what about your family." Al was there he said shocked "Sam you changed history this time he gets killed," " Jim you got to think about being with your family all along your kids to provide come on Jim." "Okay I won't enlist I'll go to college." Al said happily "bye bye Sam."  
  
Sam was focused he was in car sleeping he looked up he was at the junkyard about to be crushed "OH BOOOOOOOOOOY.  
  
I hoped you liked my first installment I'll make more If people like them. 


End file.
